conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Known Universe
The Known Universe, also known as the Known Cosmos, is this universe's corner that had been exploring and settling by all known sentients for over 4 million years since the event. The known cosmos, or known space, is the prime stage, where countless civilizations rise and fall, interact through out eons of time, is well-known for their significally high levels of connections and interwines through cultures, politics, trades, histories, to even mythologies throughout millions years. Previously pretty much pre-dominance by a combination of EUROPA-APAC great empires, in modern eras, the sovereigns in known cosmos had witnessed the rises and fierce challenges from other divisions, especially the sharp rising of AFRICA and the mysterious and unprecedence of NON-ALIGNED forces. In modern times, eight most powerful forces are GACS, EATO, Kimje Alliance in APAC, PEE, Yekatis Allies, Vilssaare Pact in EUROPA, GCSS in NON-ALIGNED and UAGA in AFRICA. After the devastating Second Coming and due to pressure from continuously calls for another pan-universe alliance, similar manner to United Nations in distance past, but more well-organized, three multi-divisions, cross-empires alliance were formed: UAN, UUF and MCTO. The UAN has risen to supreme reign, although the later two are fast catching up. History : ''- The extraordinary story of the current Prime Universe began very simply.'' : It began with the Event. A mysterious event, with untraceable roots, marked when Real and Fiction became one, opening a new chapter for mankind civilization -'' ''Note: Taken from 1st narrative line in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy A mysterious, untraceable occurrence that led to fiction and reality become one, resulting in changes and evolutions across Earth that have never seen before in history. Thus, Year 0 in new calendar started from 2051 CE, although the universal civilization's history itself had started much older: Races such as the ancient Trozalian, Krix, Ceottic or the normad Beln had previously spreaded out countless worlds, alongside some, or most, of current Known Universe billions years prior. First Era (0 - 1795 UE) : Main articles: First Era, G16, First Confront, Cold War in Space, First Space Race First Era was the beginning of Known Universe's modern history. First Era began with the occurrence of the event, marking mankind's evolution and transition to beyond human, as well as their first steps of space exploration and colonization. Over next centuries, human's civilization entered an unpredeced dawn, expanding fast into space. By the time of 4th century UE, mankind had achieved significant technological sophistication, colonizing much of Milky Way galaxy. This era was concluded with the Fyfilf Fjords Incident in 1795 UE, sparkling the first interstellar war between the demonic entity named Naprohm and his death cult, versus the alliance led by the Confederates, the Yamatoran and the Alliance, resulting widespread destructions across all known space. The First Era was characterized by two distintive figures: *On one side, it marked an age with peacful cooperation, equality and prosperity that was totally unprecedent. Booming economy around Terran system, wealth became much more spreaded equally, science & technology entered beyond all imagining, men rose beyond their cradles, space travel became norm, highly advancement led to fast approaching of immortality.... just to name a few. Mars was colonized during 3th century UE, followed by Jupiter, Neptune & the rest of Terran system. *On the others, however, that was also a time of chaos & confronts. Great powers faced off each other (see Cold War in Space), not over nationality, culturality or racism anymore, but over the power of space domination and neo-imperialism. Full-scaled wars were no more, but independent worlds remained somewhat hostile toward each other, which sometimes became small scaled conflicts. The existence of culturalist extremists or fringe groups had continuously driven personal security to be one of the most prosperous businesses, as well as strengthen the army's existence's needs. Cultural identity and self-determination had led to separatism's return and balkanization. Many worlds and colonies declared independence, just to get bankrupt and rejoin. Those who survived becoming next superpowers, and by the end of this Era, 16 superpowers from Earth became 50. Feudalism, mainly East Asia and middle-age European styles, and aristocracy widespreaded, but so are ideologies such as federalism, egalitarianism, directorial democracy, welfare state, or the common idea that the aristocrats should act on behalf of their people before ''their own. The nobles and aristocrats returned and well-respected, powerful, just like old time. However, they were refered to as positions, instead of titles. Direct democracy and e-democracy had led to an age that aristocrats could be expelled as easy as get elected. Although obstaces and setbacks were to be expected, this Era remained the foundating bricks for an age of universally interwined and integration, as forums such as the Kaewek Alliance, The Civilization or the Flukdath Organization formed, striking to expand to deep space, as well as dealed with everything, from political issues to economic coorperations or interspecies colaborating efforts in space expansion, to even organizing wars and conflicts. It wasn't long before the Known Universe began taking its current shape. Second Era (1800 UE - 5921 UE) : ''Main articles: Second Era In a sense, the 2nd Era could refered to like post-WW II on Earth, except much worse. 5 years of the devastating first war resulted in widespread annihilation across all known space. The economy collapsed, great worlds and colonies that were once robust now laided waste, many species were erased & the greatest empires in known space were crumble. De-colonization began once more, and various worlds and sovereign space entities left their core empires. However, despite all the setbacks, empires like the Confederates, the Britannia or the Egyptian remained the core of the multi-galaxies spanning civilization. It took more than 1,500 Earth years to completely recover from the devastating war, and the civilization had never been the same again. Large regions in known space were enveloped by wars & conflicts, while many others were essentially in dark age. The circle returned and continue: worlds split away, just to get bankrupt, or self-drained out of their resources & had to rejoin. Those who survived expanded through a combination of conquering, allying and absorbing other worlds or space colonies. This was an era of conquerors, of expanding, of great commanders and strategists, and to some extend, of the rise of space imperialism. In Earth's definition, the 2nd era was similar to European's Middle Age, or East Asian ancient history. Astrography The prime universe composed of what have been exploring and settling of all known civilizations throughout all known space. What were constituted as Known Universe or Prime Universe today had underwent countless reformations and reshapes through nine eras. The known space is divided between five great factions - APAC/EUROPA, AFRICA/NON-ALIGNED and AMERICA - and independent space between them. The prime universe is constantly expanding, although doorways to other universes had been discovered. There is not a single concrete evidence to where the prime universe end, as of now. Structure By the time of the 9th age, the prime universe is about 100 ---> 120 quingentilliard googolplex (1 quingentilliard = 103003) across, or about 37 quingentilliard googolplex parsecs and estimately 13.92 trillion years old, much older than a widely previously known number, 13.82 billion years. The exact planet's number in the universe is unknown, of which those within prime universe's boundaries were surveyed by all great powers in 7th age were easily surpass the number of googolplex. Theoretically, the whole prime universe cycles around the Center or the Core, a hyper-massive region that cloaked itself in countless mystics and legends throughout countless cultures across known space. Until the current era, however, not a single attempt has been made in attempt of proving any of them. All we got are only bunches of shattered, uncleared images were transmitted back by non-sentient droids sent by the most powerful & technological advanced empires in prime universe. Before long, most people in community believed that the Core was a doorway to other universes, until doorways themselves were found and perfected in 11th millennium UE. A new theory, whose believers think that the Core is actually a portal to another higher plane or dimension of existences, had since then replaced it. Nevertheless, the universe's core remains one of the most interesting and intrusive mysteries in known space, with the community is expanding outward, not inward. What's surrounding the Core is referred to as the Layer, the Cocoon, or the Great Barrier. Spanning over trillions parsecs across, it is believed to hold whatever inside the core from getting out, or anything try getting in, although there had been no evidences to prove anything, except stories & legends in various ancient civilizations & religions, about forces "darker than even the darkness", making the likes of The Hand or Time Lords are but bunch of jokes. Toward this region, worlds are very sparse & poor. Poor in materials, in maintains, in everything, these worlds & galaxies are known for being preyed by terrorists, fringe groups or space pirates. No spacefaring civilizations claim sovereign over these regions, although hyperpowers such as the Gran Columbian Union, the Dominion of the Horns or the Second Australian Commonwealth does maintain several colonies here, mainly as prisons for non-fixable, dangerous sentients. About several hundred millions parsecs from this region is the Void, a space with no planet, no galaxy, nothing. It is considered as natural barriers separate the region surrounding the Core with the civilized universe, since the only way to travel through here is by wormholes, maintained by great powers. Space beyond these barriers to the Halo, a halo-liked region separate Inner and Outer worlds, are the largest & contain some of the wealthiest, tremendous lavishly lives & most influential galaxies. These are collectively referred to as Inner systems (think 1st developed worlds in deep space). Beyond the Halo are the Outer systems. Although not as powerful as their inner counterparts, galaxies in this region have some of fastest growth rates among charted space. Theoretically, the universe itself has boundaries, no one ever found them yet, or even found anything about these true final frontiers. Stars and galaxies Of all countless natural worlds within the community, 2/3 are orbited by at least one planetary system. 90% of them house at least one civilization, while the other 10% comprised protostars or stellar remnants like white dwarfs, neutron stars and black holes. Although cross-galaxies once was considered the last barrier for the community, by enabling them in mid-5th millennium UE, the galactic community started expanding to enormous, highly diverse universal community. The larger stars or oval-shaped galaxies - A-, B- or O-class - are actually quite short in life-span, only millions years, so take a whole lot of efforts terraforming them, such as re-aligned the systems, construct the worlds or seeding life.... due to them being almost lifeless all the time. Most habitable natural worlds including M-class or G-class make up 19% of charted galaxies, with 75% have at least one civilization or could be settled with little to no efforts for terraformation. These worlds or galaxies are usually tens of billions years lifespans, giving them vast time's amount for evolutions. Most commonly in known space, however, are K-class, or dwalf worlds. Accounting at least 70% in various galaxies, these worlds however require most amount of times, efforts or resources for terraforming, as they're generally their former self's skeletons, with nothing left but a few rare metals. Regions in prime universe Regions in each galaxy or universal gigaquadrant are their largest territorial entities. These are entirely culture-based, although there were short-lived regions based on species or politics before, and generally correspondent to each stage in galactic or quadrantial explorations, settlements and developments. Each region has many names, in countless cultures and trillions of languages. Generally, in English, there are ten regions in each galaxy and five in each multi-galaxies-spanning quadrant. Galactic regions A galaxy usually consists of ten regions, divided into three parts: *'Inner part': consist of the (Deep) Core, Core Worlds, and colonial worlds, in many names. *'Mid part': consist of Mid-Rim and Inner Rim *'Outer part': consist of Expanding Region, Outer Rim, Wild Space and borderlands Borderlands, also refered to as the boundary, are essentially where the civilization of that galaxy end. Beyond that is the 10th region, the Unknown, also called Unknown Space, where uncharted and unexplored, sometime under-exploring, space and worlds locate. Universal regions Each universal gigaquadrant is normally divided into four parts: *'Alpha Region': Usually Alpha Region is the largest or most influent, wealthiest region of that gigaquadrant. Most of regional largest powers, hyper-level or not, own at least one world to one or several parts of that region. The Alpha Region, or for some, Corner, normally spans from North-Westward to North-Eastward of its universal corner, although there are many other different cases. *'Beta Region': Another common designation for one-corner of specific gigaquadrant. The Beta region is adjacent to Alpha and Delta. In term of either economy, culture or advancements, the Beta's star polities are like Southern to Western Europe, lacking behind, but not so much. *'Delta Region': The Delta Region is a common designation for one-corner for a specific gigaquadranat. This region is adjacent to both Beta and Gamma regions. Normally worlds in the Delta region are what one could call "developing", in a sense that many are still partially unexplored. Few hyperpowers have their capital worlds or galaxies locate in such region, although exceptions aren't unheard of. Throughout various gigaquadrants, actually, traits of many mysterious, once-thriving civilizations however are account for in such regions. Deep Core Core Worlds An ancient zone that surrounding and bordering the outlying areas of the deep, Core Worlds are some of the most prestigious, well-developed, well-known, and heavily populated galaxies across known space. : The central power hub here is the Laniakea and its surrounding space. Currently, all galaxywide polities were born here and spreading out into space. The 5 main factions, noble houses... hold extremely high influences over this region, while virtually all corporations and banks have offices here. Various worlds across this region remain most important, being either great powers' capitals or economic, cultural centers. Generally speaking, worlds and galaxies under APAC, AFRICANA or NON-ALIGNED's influences, whether trade or culture, are highly advanced and extremely luxurious; while those under EUROPA and AMERICANA and, to some extend, AFRICANA, are often bear the image of high fantasy works, mostly anime, manga and RPGs. Colonial Region The Colonies, or Colonial Region, is the name of a space zone between the core and inner rim. This is the first space region formed composing of first colonized galaxies outside the core. Characteristics here including heavily populated and rich cultured. Despite have some of the most industrialized worlds in universe, the space zone itself remain the largest food producers and exporters. : Leisure Industry, a controversial but extremely prosperous economy gain significant footholds here, especially during various space races, when vast number of star fleets stopped there. A legalized sex industry, it aimed at fulfilling physical human needs first during the New Age's dawn, but later expanded into all species. Various worlds, stations or colonies here are universal famed with bursting lives and great debauchery enjoyments, day and night. Most worlds along this zone are under great influences from NON-ALIGNED great powers. The Capellan Confederation, the Earth Alliance, the Solarius Empire and the Valhalla Consortium are among the most active universal polities here. One characteristic is that worlds along this zone usually heavily populated, industrialized, and richly cultured. Inner Realm The Inner Zone, or Realm, is a universal region connect between Colonial Zone and Expansive Realm. Its original name was only the Rim or the Border, as this was support to be the farthest extent of the known universe for centuries, until star fleets from various great powers and independent exploring vessels located and opened the Expansive Realm within hundred years of Inner Realm. : Many great powers, like the Outworlds Consortium or the Noravea Worlds Triumvirates, are actually original from here. Monarchy, socialist- or anarchist-leaning and feudalism are unexpectedly popular within this region. Most races here are humanoid, letting to somewhat human-centrism-leaning cultural spheres. In recent centuries, however, this region witness various non-humanoid, even non-corporeal, species mass-migration, challenging many last traditions here. The society here, despite still enjoying tremendously benefits from the Core, is less stable & occasional being threaten by terrorists, usually from the hardliners and those represent mankind's worse characteristics, and criminals. For centuries, slave traders and piracy have been among the most concerns in this region. Despite various efforts to maintain order by great and even regional powers, illegal activities, mostly slave trading, persist and remain quite high here. Expansive Realm Expanded Realm, or Expansive Realm, was, for centuries, thought to be the last frontier of civilization. That is, until space armadas from European League, Greater Swiss Confederacy, Burmese Throne and Van Lang Regime entered this region. Since then, this region is usually governed by a mixed system between corporate capitalism and Scandinavian-liked welfare states. : For a short period, however, wealthy conglomerations and powerful great houses tried to monopoly the region, exploit its worlds filled with materials. Eventually civil unrest spread from system to system. The great powers and noble houses eventually had to took control over the region, due to mounting pressure from the population across universe by limiting or evicting corporate interests. Various worlds and galaxies in Expansive Zone continue to be leading exporters of various raw materials and suppliers for various service-based sectors, including leisure industry. Mid Realm A ring-liked zone, composed of countless of worlds with harsh condition, few resources and constantly under threats from pirates, murderers, illegal ''slave traders and hostile, oppressive and frustrating blocs. this region has a lot fewer natural resources (and therefore a smaller population) than neighboring regions, Mid Realm is a society of ''No pain - No gain, where everyone has to work their ass off if they're to earn something. As a result, many planets & systems in this area build impressive economies, sometimes even more competitive than the Inner. Outer Realm A last widely expansive region before the wild and the unknown. Most worlds here are characterized as obscure worlds, and rugged, primitive frontier planets. Few stellar nation or polity could rise up from here, and vast number of worlds across this region often are considered non-important. During 17th century U.E, however, this region was the only one where war almost broke out between rogue state and many great powers. Although no stellar polity or bloc here achieves more than regional power status, various number of great powers held many important outposts here. Wild Space This zone is the last frontier of society, separate between known space and the unknown. Alternately, Wild Space could also be described as the borderlines between the civilizations and the uncharted space. Much like how American Wild West was fictionalized in the past, this region is the only one in universe that is largely orderless. It should be noted that the Wild Space doesn't necessary mean the frontier of known space. It also mean the fronline between charted space between stellar nations and the uncharted. Unknown Realms *'Unknown Region', or Unknown Realms, is the term referred to the space which is still under exploration and/or uncharted. Unknown ''regions aren't limited to the space currently outside the border of the Civilization, but also numerous realms in which for various reasons, there's currently little to no knowledge at all has been given, despite them very close, even within, sovereignty borders of intergalactic governments, even the hyper ones. *The "'Unknown Realms'" are include, but not limited to, uncharted areas in dense nebulae, globular clusters, and many galactic halo. They are also composed of the regions outside of the current known space, in which some are ruled by failed worlds. There have been various expeditions being funded and lauched by numerous hyperpowers or joint projects between them and lesser civilizations in attempts to explore and conquer the sectors over there. Past the region's outer edge, including the seven dwarf satellite galaxies, was the hyperspace disturbance beyond the edge of the known space. Political astrography By the dawn of 3rd millennium UE (3000s UE - 3056 CE), mankind already archived great level of technological sophistication. The whole Milky Way galaxy was fully colonized, humanity had spread to countless worlds & beyond, also divided into several thousand species and subspecies, due to elements like genetic modification or planetary environments, thus became one of 12 First-One-liked races. From 7th millennium UE onward, galaxy, star system... became most common astrological and political units across all known space, respectively in similar manner with old Earth's provinces, districts, or cities... Information such as size, population, culture or political system... of galaxies & star systems were taught at schools as common knowledge, and could be accessible throughout all VR-powered systems. Galaxies : ''For more information: Galaxy; Star polity; Known space's political system A galaxy 'is a collection of stars, stellar remnants, planets and various other astrological objects, bounded together by gravity. Currently, there are quadrillions galaxies of different kinds scattering across all known space. A galaxy could be part of a universal-spanning empire, part of an alliance, or still under exploration, as well as being independence. Ruling systems of different galaxies are also diverse themselves: Some ruled by some sorts of royalty, republic, even corporation, while many others are anarchy in some ways. Today, galaxies are viewed similar to those of sovereign nations on Earth, minus such "primitive" elements like boundaries, nationality or cultural differences, due to easily accessibility, interconnections.... By 9th era, 76% of galaxies in known space are charted, of which about 21% are highly prosperous, advanced and, to some degrees, has the potential of being future great powers. About 24% left behind are either under development, explorations or still uncharted. Most galaxies with highest level of technological achievements are of APAC sovereign space, while those of magical achieving greatness are of EUROPA sovereign space. The vast universal-spanning empires of five great factions control at least 2/3 of all known space, although the word "control" has lost its meaning aeons ago, since most of them are self-ruled and self-policing, according to local traditions, cultures & other factors... Star system : ''For more information: Star system; Star polity; Known space's political system A '''star system, or a planetary system, is a celestial body in space, composing various planets and natural space orbital objects surrounding one specific star. Usually a star system includes at least one planet & what remains from the formation of primary planets or central star, like comets or asteroids. A majority number of star systems in current time are including what we called a sun, man-made or not, in the center, although systems with stars different than suns aren't uncommon. A star system is saw as the lights of cities on ancient Earth, 19th century pre-UE. Alliance : For more information: Alliance; Star polity; Known space's political system An alliance '''among different political entities across all known space is an organization and a treaty, being made by various different reasons, but almost 99% is for promoting everlasting peace, equally cooperation, co-prosperity and co-existence while preserve each race's own culture and tradition. Alliances usually consist at least one powerful entity and many lesser ones, although it's always been an unspeakable but unbreakable rule since the dawn of the new age: : '''An ally of different political entities or species could and will only be made when every single of its members get to sit on the same round table Thus, anyone with a certain advanced & understanding level toward the universal community are welcome to join, no matter size or wealth, as long as they fulfill the requirements. Renown examples such as the Animal Planet or the Sky Union, which aren't spacefaring yet, but have enough technological levels & welcoming peaceful cooperation without loosing their own cultures. Due to various reason, like sizes, number of members or the widely recognized & applications of true democracy & egalitarianism, however, annual meetings among member's representatives in an alliance or organization are easily drag on for years before reaching consensus. Usually these debates are quite fierce but very open and democratically - sometimes involving whole population - that they make debates or arguments such as in US Congress in ancient times looked like a bunch of cheap comedic scenes. Each planet or system will have at least one representatives board for their voices in their alliances, as well as the community as a whole. Usually it'll be the system's or planet's head, chancellor, president or a highly respective member of either the ruling royal or the whole community. Depend on each organization, they will meet every year (annually), every decade (decennially) or even every century (centennially)... due to factors such as extremely long lives of member species.... to discuss concerning issues. If such system or planet is either too large or too diverse cultures, there will be more than one representative, or even abandon the whole representation as a whole, and the community will speak for themselves. In previous cases, elections - whether democratic or not is another & yet among the community's persistent issues- or appoitments by higher governing bodies or by the population as a whole (direct democratic, demarchic or hive-mind systems). While in later cases, concerning issues will be raised & discussed fiercely among member species before bringing to the board. On the contrary, worlds such as the Animal Planet or the Koya Koya Planet from the legendary Doraemon's realm doesn't have any representatives at all, since they're basically running semi-anarchy. Within galaxies, core worlds' elder parts usually are centers of political, economic or technological advancement, while other larger sectors are subservient in representation to zones, subzones & regions. Quadrant : For more information: Quadrant, Known space's political system A universal quadrant, or a universal region, is an artificial known space's division, arranged by all sides involved for different reasons, mostly for political, defense or economic cooperations. Usually referred to as quadrant only, such region is viewed in similar manner with geographical regions on ancient Earth. During the first two millennia right after the event, what were constituted as Known Space were divided into regions that were limited to 150 systems with substantial populations. As space pioneering superpowers like the Confederates or the Yamatoran began fully colonizing and terraforming worlds along Orion Arms & started moving out of Milky Way galaxy, quadrants started booming in sizes, numbers or populations... led to resurgent of various old issues among space quadrants, such as wealth disparity or unequal advancements and developments... much like between geographical regions and continents on ancient Earth. It wasn't until after the 1st Andromedan War, the first full-scaled war after nearly three peaceful & dynamic millennia, that all these issues were properly brought onto the table. After long, fierce debates and discussions, the whole known space at the time were agreed to divided into several thousands quadrants, which were further divided into smaller sub-regions. Such system is still being employed after all 9 eras, till today, after countless different and deep reformations through times. Governments and politics : For more information: Intergalactic Governments, List of Intergalactic Hyperpowers Economy :: For more information: Universal economy The universal economy is extremely diverse and complex. However, on the inter-systems scale, the major superstates had been developed & maintained many common units and models, such as currency (Universal credit) or freedom of movement..... Races and species :: For more information: Species Following mysterious events in 21st century such as the Event or the re-appearance of Atlantic continent, a vast number of species and races from fantasy-based realms (mainly from Japanese/Korean popculture such as games, anime, manga....) and scifi-based realms into our world, led to the Next Renaissance, bringing with them enormous knowledge and archives of magic and technology. The number of species through out Known Universe, by 24th century, were deemed Uncountable, although recent estimations settle about 100 - 400 quadrillion beings, but the number of major ones only around 1/1,000, with mankind being one of largest races. There are currently 10 intergalactic species: Angel, Demon, Dragons, Dwalves, Elementals, Orcs, Faeries, Elves, Lycanthropes and Human. These dominant races are originally all from the Core, among the ancient species & basic of intergalactic governments through out the Civilization. Sentinels other than humanity specifically & than that of other dominant races are referred to as Alien, which also distinguished as humanoid or not. Although not required by law at a whole, vast number of intergalactic powers usually prefer Alien to maintain humanoid form most of the times. Droid, A.I sentinent, isn't traditionally considered as main race, though they form vast, considerable parts, helping and coexisting with the population. In recent decades, growing number of the people, as a result, demand them to be considered as a race independently. Communication :: More information could be found here: Languages Through out the Civilization, the intergalactic lingua franca ''was evolved from those of Human, Elves, Dwalves and Demons into Intergalactic Standard Chart. Its origins could have been vernacular speeches from Earth, vastly from Human's and Elves', and partially derived from several ancient languages in Terran. With Human being one of the dominant species along the '''Universe', non-human species also adopted the Chart as main language as well. However, it is not unheard of one entity know more than a dozen of languages. Enormous advancements and improvements in technology also create vast benefits for education, among them is the ability to almost instantly and fast language learning. By imprint the basic of desired language direct into brain, people could learn up to 20 common-used languages in the matter of days. It was possible for droids to have fluency in millions of forms of communication, and based on them, could also understand and improvise in even more. Protocol droids were essential in interspecies relations as translators and interpreters. Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Known Universe (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Prime Cosmos (The Multiversal Chronicles)